STORIA d'Amore
by Vixeneis
Summary: [HUNHAN/CHAP 2/HIATUs] Luhan kembali ke Korea setelah tiga tahun hidup di Jepang. Ia meninggalkan Kai dengan seluruh memori konyol dan kejadian menggerikan itu. Hari-hari di Seoul dipenuhi dengan Oh Sehun putra direktur yang mengaku adalah masa lalu Luhan. Perlahan Luhan membuka matanya dan menyadari seluruhnya."BERHENTI MENGINGAT!"/"Aku kekasihmu Luhanie."/"Kau pengkhianat Sehun!"
1. See You Again

**Storia d'Amore Chapter I**

**A fanfiction by Naomi-ssi  
**

**Cast: HunHan**

**Genre: Romance, School Life.**

**Rate: M (Penggunaan bahasa yang tergolong 'lumayan' kasar)**

**A/N: Main cast is not my mine. But this plot is mine.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading! Have a wonderful time!**

**Chapter 1 is STARTED!**

**Tokyo. Jepang.**

Dua orang pria tampak duduk disebuah kursi, seorang diantara mereka yang berkulit sedikit gelap sedang menopang dagunya dengan tangannya sedangkan satu lagi tampak menggerutu tak jelas.

"Hei!"

Pria yang disampingnya terkejut dan menatap cepat objek di depannya. Ia kembali menggerutu ketika orang di depannya kembali hening. Tak perlu mengulur waktu lagi pria itupun tau bahwa sekarang Kim Jongin tampak menyebalkan, koreksi maksudnya Kim Jongin memang tempak menyebalkan dimana dan di waktu apa saja.

"Jangan mengangetkanku, Kai _Oniisan_." Umpatnya kesal dan menjitak kening pria itu.

"Ouch! Tak harus menjamah dahi-ku Lu."

Pria yang dipanggil Lu itu mengerang protes dan kembali melesatkan jitakan baru di ujung kepala Kai. Lagi – lagi Kai meringis.

"Namaku Luhan. Orang China memakai nama akhir sebagai panggilan. Jadi panggil aku Hanhan dan bukan Lu ataupun Lulu."

Kai hendak menyela namun terlebih dahulu di potong Luhan. "Jangan rusa! AKu tau fikiran pendekmu itu."

Dan satu lagi pria itu bernama Luhan, lengkapnya Xi Luhan berasal dari China dan menetap di salah satu perumahan elit di Tokyo bersama Paman dan Bibinya tetapi Luhan sering memanggil keduanya dengan _Otousan_ dan _Okaasaan_ karena Luhan menganggap Paman dan Bibinya adalah orangtuanya di Tokyo.

Kai berdecak "Tidak-kah Hanhan terdengar konyol ?"

"Dan kau akan menyalahkan orangtua-ku atas namaku ?"

"Bukan begitu. Ah sudahlah, lupakan. Oh ya, kau ada waktu untuk besok ?"

Tak ada jawaban membuat Kai melirik kearah Luhan yang tertunduk lesu. Pria berkulit gelap itu menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. Rasanya tak ada kalimat yang membuat hati Luhan sedih, menurutnya.

"Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku ?"

Luhan terdengar menghela nafas. "Nanti malam aku akan berangkat ke Seoul. Aku tak bisa menemanimu."

Pria di depan Luhan tampak kaget, bola matanya melebar. Ia menarik kursi itu agar mendekat kearah Luhan.

"Kau serius ? Kenapa mendadak sekali, untuk berapa hari kunjungan ?"

Perlahan dagu Luhan terangkat lalu mendapati jarak wajah mereka yang terlalu dekat dan Luhan segera menarik kursinya ke belakang. Ia menghembuskan nafas.

"Maksudku bukan hari, aku tidak datang untuk berkunjung."

Kai merasa perasaan tak nyaman di dadanya kali ini. "Maksudmu ?"

"Aku akan menetap disana, hinga lulus SMA."

"Hah ?! Dan kau tidak memberitauku dari hari – hari yang lalu ?"

"Aku tidak ingin membuat Kai _ Oniisan_ bermain sendiri. Jika aku boleh memilih aku akan menetap disini tapi _Mama_ dan _Baba _ di Korea tidak mengizinkannya."

Kai hanya tersenyum samar dan merengkuh tubuh Luhan. "Tidak apa – apa, tiga tahun di Tokyo tanpa orangtua-mu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Hubungi aku setelah kau lulus SMA ok ? Dan aku akan pergi ke Seoul untuk menyaksikan upacara kelulusanmu."

"Kau ingin melepasku begitu saja ?" Terdengar nada kecewa yang kental disana.

"Kapan aku berkata seperti itu ? Bagaimana jika ada makan malam romantic jika kau mendapat nilai tertinggi pada upacara kelulusan nanti ?"

"Aku mau!" Seru Luhan

"Kau sudah berkemas ?"

Luhan menggeleng _innocent _ membuat sentilan ringan mendarat di dahinya. Pria itu tertawa renyah ketika Kai menyeretnya masuk menuju rumah.

"Hei _Sensei_ jangan menyeretku seperti peliharaanmu!"

Namun Kai masih tetap tak mendengar dan pria itu terus berusaha menarik Luhan menuju kamarnya.

_"Sensei!"_

"Aku melarangmu memanggil Sensei, rusa!"

Luhan hanya merenggut kesal dan kembali kaget ketika Kai menarik tangannya lagi. "HEY! Tan jangan menarikku!" Pekik Luhan yang membuat _focus_ para _maid_ dan _butler _ di sekitar mereka melihat kearah Luhan.

"Kau memalukan saja Lu."

"Kau yang membuatku seperti tadi, Kai _Oniisan _ jika saja kau tidak lebih tua daripadaku kupastikan aku telah menendang pantatmu hinga Gunung Fuji, kau tau ?"

"Sayangnya aku _Oniisan _disini."

"Oh."

Sesampainya di kamar Luhan, bukannya Kai membantu Luhan untuk berkemas tetapi malah melemparkan diri ke ranjang empuk temannya itu dan dengan segera Luhan menghujat tubuh Kai dengan guling yang untung saja berada di dekatnya.

"Sialan! Kufikir kau ingin membantuku." Rutuk Luhan dan terus menghujat tubuh Kai dengan guling itu.

Dan Luhanpun berfikir bahwa _ immune _Kai begitu kebal bahkan Ia merasa tak terusik ketika guling itu berkali – kali menghujat wajahnya.

"Kemasi saja barang – barangmu."

Terakhir sebagai pelengkap Luhan melempar keras bantal itu tepat pada wajah Kai dan berjalan menghentak – hentakan kakinya menuju lemari. Ia membanting kopernya dan memasukan barang – barang yang memang sudah Luhan sisihkan jauh – jauh hari. Setelah dirasanya lengkap Ia meletakan koper itu disudut ruangan dan berjalan keluar kamar lalu menghempaskan pintu kamarnya sebelum pergi jauh dari sana.

"Kau sedang PMS Lu ? _Sensitive_ sekali, kufikir rusa tak memiliki PMS." Celoteh Kai sendirian dan berusaha keluar mengejar Luhan.

"Rusa!"

Luhan melengah ke belakang dan menghentak – hentakan kakinya, Ia juga berdecak sebal. "Hey! Aku bukan rusa! Dekil!"

"Sebaiknya berhenti berlari, ouch."

Dan Luhan malah berlari cepat, bukannya berhenti. Ia menoleh ke belakang menatap Kai yang berhenti mengjearnya.

"Hanya itu saja kemampuanmu huh ? Kata teman – temanku, orang _negro_ itu kuat dan bisa berlari kencang."

Kai berdiri tegak dan melebarkan matanya. Ia sudah bersiap – siap dengan buku tebal di tangannya.

"Dan kau berusaha mengatakanku keturunan negro ? Enyahlah."

Pria manis itu berdecak sebal dan melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"LUHAN!"

Saatnya Luhan harus memasang kuda – kuda, Ia berlari menuju kamarnya dan menguncinya cepat. Menyisakan Kai yang sedang mengedor – gedor pintu kamarnya.

"Buka hey! Ku bilang buka!"

Pintu terbuka menampakan Kai dengan kepalan tangan melayang.

"Mau mentraktirku semangkuk es krim ?"

"Ayo."

Sifat Kim Jongin yang mudah dialihkan membuat Luhan tak lagi memusingkan masalah _'kau-keturunan-negro-atau-bukan'_ keduanya sekarang tampak bergandengan tangan keluar dari rumah.

"_Okaasaan_, satu cup. Seperti biasa."

Seorang wanita paruh baya tampak mengangguk dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya kearah Kai.

"Apa ?"

"Kau sering memanggil bibi itu dengan _Okaasaan_, aku jadi curiga bahwa dia Ibumu." Luhan menaruh selidik di nada bicaranya.

Kai mendengus gusar dan menjitak ujung kepala Luhan, membuat sang empunya meringis.

"Ouch, jangan menjitak kepalaku. Nanti kadar kejeniusan ku hilang, kau tau ?"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa ? Ibuku berada di Seoul dan ibuku tidak memiliki kedai es krim, asal kau tau saja."

Luhan menghela nafas. "Aku-kan hanya menebak saja."

Wanita paruh baya tadi berjalan kearah Luhan dan Kai dan meletakan satu _cup ice cream_ di tengah – tengah meja.

"Satu cup _ice cream_ ukuran besar."

"Terimakasih _Okaasaan._" Ujar Kai

Luhan hanya mematri senyuman lebar dengan eye smile konyolnya _-menurut Kai-._ Kai sedikit menyenggol bahu Luhan membuat sang empunya tersentak.

"Ouch. Apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"AKu membelikanmu _ice cream_ untuk kau makan bukan untuk kau senyumi dengan _eye smile_ bodoh itu." Celotehnya.

"Diamlah, kau ini berisik tau."

"Besok kau juga tak akan melihatku, apa salahnya ?"

"Setidaknya kita bisa bertukar pesan, bodoh."

"Hei! AKu _Oniisan _ disini."

Luhan berdecak dan menjitak dahi Kai. Entah mengapa kedua teman akrab ibi sering kali menjitaki jidat lawan bicaranya. "I don't care."

"Kau ingin makan atau tidak ?"

"_Okay okay_."

Suasana menjadi hening dengan Luhan yang _ focus _ dengan _ ice cream_nya dan Kai yang sibuk mengotak – ngatik ponselnya. Tak berselang lama ponsel di genggaman Kai berdering membuat Luhan tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangan pada pria berkulit gelap itu.

"Perusahaan menelfonku, sebentar aku akan mengangkatnya dahulu."

Luhan hanya mengangguk maklum dan kembali sibuk dengan ice creamnya, sementara Kai tampak berjalan cepat menuju keluar kedai ice cream. Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua ketika mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu berdua dan tiba – tiba saja Kai mendapat panggilan dari ayah, ibu atau perusahaan. Kemungkinan besar pria itu akan pergi setelah mendapat panggilan tersebut.

"Moshimoshi ? Eoh, eomma."

_~Bagaimana keadaanmu ? Kau tau Luhan akan berangkat ke Seoul besok ?~_

"Baik – baik saja, Eomma bagaimana? Aniya, Luhan akan berangkat nanti malam."

_~Jinja? Aigoo~ mengapa eomma salah mendapat informasi eoh. Eomma juga baik – baik saja. Kau tidak datang ke kantor sekarang-kan ?~_

"Ah anu, mian eomma. Untuk hari ini aku akan mengambil cuti, Luhan akan menetap hinga lulus SMA di Seoul jadi izinkan aku untuk bermain bersamanya lebih lama lagi."_  
_

_~Ck. Eomma bilang juga apa, kau menyukai Luhan-kan ?~_

"EOMMA! Aku hanya berteman, lagipula aku menyukai Luhan hanya sebatas teman."

_~Teman atau Pacar hm ?~_

"Teman! Ada hal penting lagi eomma ?"

_~Tidak, eomma hanya menanyakan tentang Luhan. Okay, sampaikan salam eomma pada Luhan maaf nanti malam eomma tak dapat mengantarkannya hingga bandara~_

"Iya, nanti akan ku sampaikan. Eomma jangan lupa makan siang."_  
_

_~Kau juga Jongin. Eomma tutup ya.~_

"Selamat siang."

Pria itu tersenyum dan menyimpan ponselnya di saku celananya. Lalu berjalan perlahan memasuki kedai ice cream tadi.

"Telfon dari siapa ?"

"_Eomma_… dia bilang dia titip salam dan _Eomma_ tak bisa mengantarkanmu nanti."

Kai mendudukan pantatnya disamping Luhan.

"Tidak apa – apa, kau bisa mengantar ku untuk nanti malam ?"

"_With my pleasure_, Luhanie."

**Seoul. Korea Selatan. **

"Kembali ke kamarmu Oh Sehun!"

Pria berkulit pucat pasi itu mendengus dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya yang terletak dilantai dua. Ia membanting pintu kamarnya keras dan menghamburkan tubuhnya menuju tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ itu. Ia menyambar ponselnya yang terletak di nakas dan beberapa detik kemudian jemarinya bergerak lincah di layar _touch-screen_ itu.

**Oh_Sehun : Aku tidak bisa pergi sekarang.**

Tak beberapa waktu kemudian ponselnya berdenting, namja bernama Sehun itu membuka _keyword _ cepat.

**P_cy : Kau dikekang bro ?**

**Oh_Sehun: Diamlah. Aku bertemu dengan appa-ku tadi.**

**P_cy : Susahnya menjadi anak pingit**

**Oh_Sehun: Keparat, kau pikir aku akan menikah ?**

**P_cy : Menikahi Kyungsoo tentu saja.**

**Oh_Sehun: Ada yang lebih menjijikan daripada Kyngsoo?**

**P_cy: Si banci Baekhyun**

**Oh_Sehun: Kau membuat nafsu makanku turun, bung.**

**P_cy: Berhentilah. Ada gadis seksi disampingku, dan aku akan menghabiskan waktu menemani sialan macam kau ? Hell aku bukan gay. Selamat tidur Oh Sehun mumumu :* :* :* mimpi indah sayang hahahaha.**

**Oh_Sehun: Brengsek! Mati saja kau.**

Sehun menghela nafas dan menutup flap ponselnya. Ia melempar benda persegi itu ke nakas. Tak selang beberapa lama helaan nafas melantun dari bibirnya, Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang berukuran king size itu. Sehun memejamkan matanya, merenungkan apa saja yang terjadi dua jam terakhir ini.

_Pria berkulit pucat nyaris albino tampak berjalan mengendap – ngendap. Tentu saja dirinya terus memberi kode pada beberapa maid dan butler yang tampak berlalu di depannya. _

_"Tuan muda." Panggil seorang butler pada Sehun.  
_

_Sehun hanya berdecak kesal dan melirik sengit sosok itu. "Kau diam saja keparat."_

_Butler itu hanya memandang takut mendengar nada bicara tuan-nya yang seperti itu dan belum lagi seseorang melangkah kearah mereka. Butler itu membungkukan tubuhnya pada pria paruh baya._

_"Mau kemana Sehun ?"  
_

_Brengsek! Umpat Sehun dalam hatinya. _

_Pria itu berbalik dan manik mata elangnya beradu dengan mata tajam ayahnya, tak lupa pula dirinya melempar death glare-nya pada sosok yang sedang menunduk di ujung ruangan._

_"Kau mau kemana ?"_

_Sehun bahkan merasakan dicekik sekarang, oh ayolah sedari tadi dirinya sedang berusaha tidak memikirkan dampak negative yang terjadi jika dia kabur dari rumah untuk malam ini saja. Dan bahagianya, Kyungsoo si butler tengik itu menyapanya ramah Oh tak luput juga dengan tuan Oh._

_"Aku hanya mengecek keadaan diluar, kufikir malam ini hujan." _

_Setelah lama diam akhirnya Sehun mendapat alasan yang tepat namun tak begitu yakin dapat membantunya seratus persen. Bagaimanapun ini bukan pertama kalinya dirinya keluar rumah secara diam – diam. Tuan Oh terlihat mengangkat alisnya. _

_"Kembali ke kamar-mu. Bukankah ibumu sudah mengatakan bahwa jangan menemui gadis itu."_

_Sehun membulatkan matanya. Gadis siapa ? Nara? Oh salahkan perasaan gadis jalang itu. Terakhir kali Sehun membawa Nara kemari dengan berakhir Tangmin harus pergi dan dirinya dilarang membawa perempuan ke istana itu. _

_"Nara bukan kekasihku, appa!"  
_

_"Kubilang kembali ke kamarmu."_

_"Appa!"_

_Pria paruh baya itu melangkah pergi setelah berujar. "D.O Kyungsoo mungkin kau bisa membantu Sehun kembali kekamarnya."_

_"Tuan muda…" Panggil Kyungsoo_

_"Jangan menyentuhku sialan! Kau memang sialan yang nyata!"_

_Akhirnya Sehun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam disana. Mendengar perkataan dan sikap Sehun yang kurang ajar adalah pekerjaan yang telah terlalu biasa bagi Kyungsoo dan lagipula Kyungsoo tak pernah ambil hati atas sikap tuan mudanya._

Lamunan Sehun buyar ketika terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu yang berasal dari luar kamarnya. Dengan malasnya Sehun memutar knop pintu dan mengecek siapa yang ada disana. Oh, bukan hal kecil itu hanya si sialan tadi. Bahkan Sehun tak habis fikir mengapa pria tengik itu dapat menampakan wajahnya di depan Sehun.

Dan anehnya sejak kapan seorang Kyungsoo merangkap sebagai maid juga. Sudah cukup bagi Sehun hanya dengan menjadi butler dengan seribu satu perangai sialannya.

"Kau sudah tau aturan bukan ? Tak ada kasta _ asocial _ yang menginjak ruangan disekitar kamarku."

Kyungso membungkuk.

"Maaf tuan muda, tetapi nyonya mengajak tuan muda untuk makan malam bersama."

Sehun berdecih. "Katakan pada ibu, aku tidak nafsu makan."

Pria itu hendak menutup pintu ruangannya sebelum Kyungsoo berhasil menyelipkan kakinya yang terbalut sepatu. Sehun mengumpat kesal dan itu benar – benar dapat ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran Kyungsoo.

"Tapi Nyonya mengatakan Tuan muda harus bergabung."

"Keluarkan kakimu, sebelum aku berhasil melemparmu menuju lantai dasar."

Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri dan menarik kakinya. Tak beberapa lama terdengar debuman pintu di depannya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

_"Maaf… maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."_

_Tampak dua orang siswa yang tengah menenakan seragam sekolah yang sama sedang berdiri disamping sebuah gazebo dan satunya duduk disebuah bangku taman yang terletak tak jauh dari sana._

_"Kau benar – benar marah ?"_

_"Aku hanya kecewa. Baiklah kita akhiri saja."_

_Siswa yang duduk di bangku itu tampak menghela nafas dan menglas senyuman kecut. Berbeda dengan siswa tinggi yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Ia benar – benar tau arti dari kurva setengah tulus itu._

_"Tidak! Apa maksdmu ? Kau fikir hubungan kita hingga tiga tahun ini gila ?"_

_"Maafkan aku. Aku benar – benar menyesal, aku….. aku mencintaimu." Sambung Sehun._

_Pria di depannya kembali mengulas senyuman. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menepuk pungung Sehun._

_"Aku benar – benar harus pergi Hunie. Besok aku harus ke London dan awalnya aku memikirkan kita melakukan hubungan jarak jauh saja. Namun lupakan itu semua, biarkan kira berpisah dan menentukan hidup masing-masing."_

_Siswa itu menghela nafas dan mengusap matanya yang hampir saja mengeluarkan liquid. Hampir merang atas hal yang tak patut untuk dihadiahi aiar mata. Ia berupaya terlihat tegar di depan kekasihnya itu._

_"Lupakan saja tentang cinta monyet ini. Harusnya kau terus terang padaku bahwa bosan jika terus bersamaku."_

_Sehun mendesah gusar. Ia melangkah mendekati sosok di depannya. Namun setiap kakinya membawanya ke depan namun sosok itu malah melangkah mundur._

_"Asal kau tau saja, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihatm seperti tadi. Kufikir kita memang harus berada di ruang masing – masing."_

_Bagai sebilah panah runcing menghunus hati Sehun. Begitu berdenyut hingap di ulu hatinya. Ia tau Ia salah namun semua ini benar – benar jauh dari prediksinya._

_"Terimakasih pernah bersedia menyimpan namaku dihatimu. Jangan menyakiti siapapun setelah ini. Kau akan melukai batin dan hatinya. Dan membuatnya berlari meninggalkanmu."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Tuan Muda… tuan, ditunggu oleh tuan besar."_

_Sosok itu melengah pada seseorang yang dikenalinya. Ia tersenyum dan memberi isyarat untuk menunggu sebentar._

_"Nah, Kwon Ahjussi telah menyemputku. Ingat pesanku…. Sampai jumpa."_

_Siswa itu telah melangkah pergi jika saja Sehun tidak mencekal kepergian mantan kekasihnya. Saat ini jika diizinkan merengek, Sehun akan merengek bahkan menangis. Namun disini, tak ada yang bisa ditanggisinya dengan kebodohannya sendiri._

_"Ada apa lagi ? Aku harus pergi." Jengkel juga menghadapi Sehun yang seperti ini._

_"Kau benar akan pergi dan meninggalkanku sendiri ?"_

_Ia menghela napas dan perlahan melepas cengkraman itu. Jika boleh jujur, objek itu juga tak ingin melepas Sehun. Air sudah tumpah, tak ada lagi penyesalan. Bahkan menyesal hanya terdengar membuang waktu dan sia – sia._

_"Kau membuang waktuku. Ya, aku harus pergi tanpa beban di bahumu. Kau bebas melakukan apa saja."_

_Sosok itu berlari cepat, bahkan dengan sindiran diakhir pamitannya. Menatap Sehun sama dengan mengoyak luka lebar yang disayat kekasihnya sendiri. Dan hari itu hari terakhir Sehun melihat sosok lembut itu. Dan hari terakhir pula sosok Oh Sehun meminta maaf dengan air matanya. Sejak hari itu juga Sehun tumbuh dengan ke brengsek-annya dan sikapnya yang beringas. Ia tak lagi mengenal cinta dan mempermainkan wanita. Bahkan sopan santun terdengar asing bagi telingganya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

**Ada yang pernah baca di fp ? Hehe sekali lagi kutegaskan 'Naomi-ssi' dengan 'MFL' adalah orang yang sama. FF ini masih dalam tahap penggarapan. Jika saya tidak mendapat review atas ketikan ini kemungkinan besar FF ini akan saya berhentikan.  
**

**So, Mind to review ? Gomawo^^**


	2. Hi Seoul! Who !

_**Storia d'Amore CHAPTER 2|| Vixeneis**_

* * *

**Cast: HunHan**

**Genre: Romance, School Life.**

**Rate: M**

**Happy Reading! Have a wonderful time!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting**

"Terimakasih telah mengantarku Kai _Oniisan._ Jangan lupa makan siangmu, kabari aku sesering mungkin."

Kai tampak mengulas senyuman dan mengusak pucuk kepala Luhan, "Kenapa hanya makan siang saja hm ?"

"Itu karena Kai _Oniisan_ sering lupa dengan makan siangmu. Aku akan memantaumu dari jauh."

Sementara itu sepasang insan tampak tarkekeh kecil dari belakang melihat Luhan dan juga Kai. Mereka mengulas senyuman dan berjalan mendekati Luhan yang membuat Kai mengambil langkah ke belakang.

"Titip salam pada Mama dan Baba di Korea ya Luhan."

"Akan Luhan sampaikan, Luhan pasti merindukan _Otousan_ dan _Okaasan_. _Otousan_ dan _Okaasan _ jangan terlalu lelah." Jawab Luhan seraya memeluk paman dan bibinya.

Kai maju beberapa langkah dan menepuk bahu Luhan setelah beberapa lama pelukan itu terlepas. "Luhan…. Pesawat menuju Korea telah _landing_."

Ia mengangguk dan semakin jauh dari _Otousan_ serta _Okaasan _ serta juga Kai.

"Aku akan merindukan kalian, dan hari buruk itu."

_"Mama, aku akan segera berangkat."_

Pria bermata rusa itu menekan tombol _send_, mematikan ponsel lalu menyimpan ponselnya pada saku _jeans_ yang dikenakannya. Luhan menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya, selalu seperti ini jika dirinya berfikir tentang Korea.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kenapa rasanya berat untuk ke Korea." Bisiknya tepatnya menuju dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, aku harus segera pergi." Aku Luhan. Lalu segera menyeret kopernya dan melangkah menjauh dari ruang tunggu.

"_Mama, Baba,_ Korea. Aku datang." Ujarnya seorang diri.

* * *

**(*SEHUN*)**

Jam weker itu terus saja berdering, membuat seorang namja tampan yang sedang terlelap itu emosi. Ia menjangkau benda itu dengan satu tangannya, berusaha agar bunyi sialan itu lenyap. Namun beberapa menit berlalu hasilnya sama saja, Ia masih berdering keras. Sehun, pria itu mengibaskan selimutnya dan mematikan jam weker sialan itu dan melemparnya menuju sofa di dekat sana. Mengusap kedua bola matanya sebelum bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia berjalan terhuyung menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya itu. Menyambar handuk dan melucuti pakaian yang merekat di tubuhnya.

"Malam tadi, aku memimpikanmu. Sebenarnya apa yang salah? Kenapa kau terus datang di mimpiku."Ujarnya seorang diri.

"Kau akan kembali? Kenapa rasanya susah untuk melupakanmu dalam waktu yang panjang. Kau memberiku karma, oh sialan."

Lepas dari itu terdengar suara gemercik air beradu dengan lantai. Tak berselang lama, Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Ia melempar pakaian yang akan dikenakannya nanti menuju ranjang tidurnya.

Jarum jam menunjukan pukul enam lewat dua puluh. Itu artinya Sehun menghabiskan duapuluh menit hanya untuk mandi dan membereskan perlengkapan sekolahnya. Ponsel pria itu berdering, menyambar benda persegi itu lalu membuka _flap_ ponselnya sebelum menggeser tombol _dial_ di layar _touch-screen_ itu. Sepertinya pagi ini tidak terlalu buruk, batinnya lalu menarik sudut bibirnya.

_"Morning."_

_~Sehuna.~_

"Apa yang terjadi ?"

_~Kau bisa menjemputku sayang? Ibuku menyita mobilku.~_

"Hm. Tunggu di depan apartemenmu."

_~Gomawo sayang, kau yang terbaik.~_

"_Of course, baby."_

Sehun menutup _flap_ ponselnya dan menyimpannya di saku seragamnya. Ia meletakan dasi di pundaknya dan mengeluarkan ujung baju. Setelah menyambar tasnya, pria itu keluar dari kamarnya dengan menutup pintu menggunakan kaki. Ia berjalan cepat melewati Kyungsoo yang tengah berada di kerumunan maid yang membungkuk kearahnya. Mereka memiliki seragam yang sama. Mereka, Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Bahkan hinga sekarang menginjak kelas tiga Sehun masih enggan untuk menerima bahwa Kyungsoo teman satu kelasnya, itu menjijikan. Sehun jadi merutuki ayahnya yang memberikan beasiswa kepada Kyungsoo.

Ketika menuruni tangga mata Sehun menangkap ibunya yang tengah duduk di meja makan seorang diri. Tanpa menebak Ia sudah tau apa yang terjadi dengan ayah-nya. Sehun menghela nafas dan berjalan melalui ibunya.

"Sehun…. Sarapan dulu sayang."

Sehun memutar tubuhnya lalu menggeleng. "_Eomma_, aku sudah telat. Aku pasti makan."

Sang ibu hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati ibunya. Mengecup kedua pipi ibunya.

"Aku pamit."

"Sehun…"

Ia mengangkat alisnya, "Ibu akan pergi menyusul ayahmu menuju Washington pukul sepuluh nanti."

"Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan eomma. "

Sehun berbalik memunggungi ibunya.

"Hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai disana." Ujarnya seraya mengambil langkah besar meninggalkan ruang makan.

Seohyun menghela nafas melihat anak semata wayangnya. Tanpa menebak dirinya tau bahwa Sehun tengah marah. Ia berdiri dari duduknya.

"Bereskan semuanya, katakan kepada Junmyeon aku akan segera berangkat." Ujarnya lalu berlalu meninggalkan meja makan, menyisakan beberapa orang _maid_ menunduk patuh padanya.

"_Ahjussi_…." Panggil Sehun.

Seorang pria berseragam datang menghampiri Sehun dan memberikan sebuah kunci pada tuannya. Pria berkulit pucat itu bergumam tak jelas dan melesat menaiki kendaraannya. Sehun melakukan starter pada mobilnya. Obsidiannya menangkap seseorang keluar dari rumahnya dengan segera Ia melesat pergi meninggalkan pemukiman keluarga Oh.

"Kyungsoo-_ssi_. Tuan muda baru saja—"

"Tidak, aku akan berangkat dengan bus. Tolong beritau ibu, paman. "

"Terimakasih, aku berhutang banyak padamu paman."

Setelahnya Kyungsoo segera berlari menuju pagar rumah dan melangkah besar hingga halte.

* * *

Tampan, muda dan pintar sepertinya tak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan Oh Sehun. Pria berumur delapan belas tahun dengan lirikan tajamnya. Putra tunggal Oh Junmyeon yang tak lain tak bukan adalah pengusaha besar di Korea hingga menembus Asia. Rasanya tuhan tak memberi satupun celah kekurangan pada Sehun. Tak salah jika dirinya selalu di agung – agungkan di sekolah selain prestasinya dirinya adalah cucu dari pemilik sekolah itu. Sepertinya tak ada yang kurang dari hidupnya, tentu saja selain kasih sayang.

Sehun memberhentikan kendaraannya tepat di depan seorang gadis berseragam sama dengannya. Ia keluar, gadis tadi menyembut Sehun hangat dengan kecupan di pipinya. Sehunpun membalas dengan mencium bibir gadis itu. Selang beberapa waktu kemudian, pria berkulit putih nyaris pucat itu melepas ciuman serta pelukannya dan membiarkan sang gadis menaiki kendaraannya. Setelahnya Ia berputar menuju kursi kemudi. Di perjalanannya terjadi cengkrama hangat.

"Pagimu menyenangkan Sehuna ?"

"Malamku mengacaukan Nara-_ya_."

"Apa yang terjadi ?" Siswi bernama Nara itu bertanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok yang didudukinya.

Sehun berdesis. "Ayah melarangku pergi, dan kau tau itu salah siapa ? Kyungsoo, bocah tengik itu. Lainkali aku akan memecatnya saja."

Gadis itu terkekeh dan mengusap pipi Sehun. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berdecak, "Sudahlah. Pagi ini kita membolos, _ne_ ?"

Pria itu melirik sang gadis lalu kembali berkutat dengan jalanan. "Tidak bisa. Aku ada urusan."

"Dengan gadis lain ?"

"Kau tidak ada hak untuk mengekang-ku."

Nara mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dan memilih melihat jalanan Seoul yang begitu padat. Ponsel Sehun berdering, dengan segera pria itu menyelipkan _earphone_ di telinganya.

_~Hey bro.~_ Terdengar suara menggelegar di _ line_ seberang.

Sehun memasang wajah datarnya, tanpa menebak Ia sudah tau ini panggilan dari siapa, "Dijalan tentu saja, _posh boy."_

_~Ck, bisakah sampai lebih cepat. Ini gawat, kau celaka sialan.~_

"Apa yang terjadi?! Jangan bertele-tele, brengsek!"

Nara memalingkan wajahnya ketika Sehun mengumpat kesal, dapat Ia rasakan mobil melaju kencang dengan Sehun bersama panggilan ponsel itu.

_~Krystal dan Minah bertengkar saat Minah tau kau mencium Krystal di club tempo hari.~_

Pria berkulit pucat itu berdecak dan kembali menormalkan laju kendaraannya.

"_What the_… kau hanya ingin memberi tau itu saja? Enyahlah."

_~Bro…~_

"Aku sampai."

Sehun mematikan sambungan ponselnya dan melepas earphone yang berada di telingganya kasar. Ia memukul stir mobil yang sama sekali tak bersalah.

"_Hoddy-doddy."_ Gumamnya

Nara hanya mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. Siapa yang bodoh ? Tak berarti ? Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi tak dapat Ia tangkap dengan jelas. Apa yang membuat Sehun marah juga tak Ia berselang lama deru mesin berhenti. Nara masih sibuk dengan fikirannya dan itu membuat Sehun jengkel saja menghadapi pagi yang ceria ini. Setelah memasukan ponselnya ke dalam sakunya, Sehun melirik sekilas gadis itu yang masih diam, Ia berdecak kesal.

"_Baby doll._ Segeralah turun sebelum aku menendangmu."

Nara terkesiap dan menarik tasnya keluar tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Ia masih marah dengan sikap Sehun pagi ini. Menyisakan Sehun seorang diri di kendaraannya. Melirik jam tangannya yang melingkar di pergelangan kirinya, masih butuh lima hingga sepuluh menit lagi untuk bel pertama. Dengan malas Sehun menarik tasnya keluar dari kendaraannya dan menutup pintu menggunakan kaki. Menurutnya ini masih terlalu pagi untuk duduk di kelas. Ia melangkah terlalu santai menuju kelasnya, tak lama seseorang berhasil menubruk pundaknya dari belakang. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku – buku jarinya memutih. Kebetulan sekali, hari ini dirinya belum mendapatkan _'makanan_'. Dan well orang itu datang menawarkan diri pada Sehun.

"Mi—_mian_…"

"Kau tau kau bermasalah dengan siapa ?" Tanya Sehun tajam.

Siswa itu menunduk takut membuat Sehun melayangkan kakinya tepat mendarat di tulang keringnya yang mana hal itu membuat namja di depannya mengaduh kesakitan. Dengan kasar Sehun menarik dagu itu, dan rasanya dirinya ingin muntah sekarang juga. Ia melepas tangannya kasar dari dagu itu.

"_Gay_ jalang, Baekhyun."

"Ja…jangan mengejekku."

"Keberatan? Kau menjijikan dengan ekspresi konyolmu saat melihat Chanyeol bertelanjang dada."

"Kau bahkan lebih pantas disebut wanita, _chicken._" Sambung Sehun sebelum berlalu dari parkiran.

Sementara itu Baekhyun masih mematung dengan meremas ujung seragamnya. Hampir saja dirinya menangis untuk pagi ini karena ulah Sehun lagi. Genap seminggu dirinya dipanggil dengan _Gay_ jalang dengan alasan sialan itu. Setelah menghela nafas, Baekhyun melangkah pergi menuju kelasnya. Berharap hari ini agar lebih baik dari hari sebelumnya.

* * *

**(*LUHAN*)**

"_Welcome_, Luhan." Ujar Luhan seorang diri dengan kikikan setelahnya.

Siswa berumur delapan belas tahun itu berjalan riang menuju sekolah. Ia adalah siswa baru di sekolah ini, dengan wajah lugunya Luhan tampak kebingungan dengan mencari ruang kepala sekolah. Ia butuh bantuan kali ini. _ Baba_ segera pergi setelah mengantarnya di depan gerbang sekolah, dan dengan menggerutu Luhan memasuki sekolah barunya. Oh sial, orang – orang bahkan menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, Luhan sendiri tak dapat mendeskripsikannya. Apa yang salah dengannya kali ini, dirinya sendiripun tak tau. Ia memakai seragam yang sama dengan lainnya. Seragamnya rapi, lalu apa yang salah ?

"Hai manis, mengapa memakai pakaian senior jika kau masih duduk di _junior high school_ hm ?" Suara yang berat terdengar seperti menginterupsi dirinya.

Luhan berputar mendapati sosok jangkung dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya. Dari penampilannya, terlihat dirinya seperti sering melanggar peraturan. Oh, Luhan harus menghindari tipe orang seperti ini untuk berteman dekat dengannya.

"Kau berbicara denganku ?" Aku Luhan. Bodohnya menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Siapa lagi."

"Aku bukan siswa_ Junior high school_, aku sudah kelas tiga. Hm… kau tau dimana ruangan kepala sekolah ?"

"Kenapa perlu? Kelas tiga? Lucu sekali. Mengapa kau tidak memakai rok ?"

Luhan membulatkan matanya, dia bisa saja memukul orang di depannya jika tak mengingat bahwa Ia siswa baru. Jika tidak, dapat dipastikannya bokong pria itu tak akan sama lagi dengan semula, setelah Luhan _'permak' _tentu saja.

"Aku _namja_, terimakasih kau cukup membantu."

Pria bermata rusa itu melangkah pergi dari sana. Semoga saja hari ini menyenangkan, harapnya. "Kantor kepala sekolah berada di Timur. Kau lurus saja lalulalu belok kiri, nah disana."

Tak jauh, Ia tersenyum setelah mendengar keterangan entah dari siapa, tetapi Luhan yakin bahwa pria tadi, pria yang menyangkannya wanita. Lucu sekali. Luhan melangkah pergi sesuai dengan petunjuk pria itu.

Pria tadi, ternyata juga tak buruk. Cukup membantu. Terimakasih_, entah siapa. Aku tak tau namamu—_ Batin Luhan.

Setelah berjalan sesuai petunjuk lalu Luhan belok kiri dan _well _ akhirnya Ia melihat 'Ruang Kepala Sekolah' diatas kepalanya, Luhan mengetuk pintu lalu melangkah masuk.

_"Hari pertamamu dimulai Lu."_ Batinnya

* * *

"Yang tadi siapa ?" Sehun menghampiri sosok tinggi yang berada di depan pintu kelas. Siapa lagi jika bukan Chanyeol Park, temannya.

"Aku tak—"

"Okay, tidak penting. Apa gadis itu masih saja bercekcok ?" Tanya Sehun tanpa minat sekalipun.

"Kurasa masih, kenapa mereka tak cukup sadar dengan Oh Sehun. Pangeran ciuman." Chanyeol tampak mengangkat bahunya dan mencoba sedikit lelucon yang sama sekali mendapatkan tatapan datar dari Sehun. Tanpa minat sedikitpun.

"Hah! Lucu sekali haha."

Sehun berlalu di depan Chanyeol dengan keadaan berantakan sama sepertinya. Jas-nya disampirkan di bahu, dasi hanya sekedar dikalungkan di leher, ujung kemeja masih sama persis dengan tadi pagi. Oh, perubahan hebat ternyata Sehun membuka dua kancing diatas, dekat lehernya. Berharap para wanita segera membuka pakaiannya, eh?

Sementara Chanyeol tak cukup jauh berbeda dengan Sehun. Hanya saja pria itu memakai jas dengan benar dan lebihnya sama saja. Chanyeol, pria bertubuh jangkung itu mengurung niatnya untuk masuk kelas menyusul Sehun ketika melihat sosok familiar tak jauh dari sana. 'Bermain' di pagi hari sama sekali tak masalah bukan ?

"_Morning gay_ jalang."

Chanyeol menangkap pergelangan tangan pria berperawakan mungil itu ketika dia berusaha mengabaikannya. Punggung pria itu bertubrukan dengan dinding. Mata Chanyeol turun menuju _name tag_ siswa itu. Matanya menyipit mencoba membaca apa yang tertulis disana.

"Byun Baekhyun. Aku akan mengingat namamu."

"Pagi yang menyenangkan sayang? Jangan lupa, tutup matamu ketika pelajaran renang."

Selanjutnya terdengar kekehan dari mulut pria itu sebelum tenggelam dalam kelas. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan mengelus dadanya. Ia menghela nafas, cukup tau bahwa hari ini tuhan _'belum'_ mengabulkan doanya. Ia berniat memasuki kelas jika saja seseorang tidak memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Baekkie!"

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, Ia mengulas senyuman ketika sosok itu sedikit berlari kearahnya.

"Kenapa cemberut ? Ada masalah hari ini ?"Tanya Kyungsoo dengan ceria.

"Aku hanya bertemu dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol pagi ini."

Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Baekhyun dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum karenanya. Yeah setidaknya hari ini Ia bisa bersama Kyungsoo mengingat kemarin temannya itu tak dapat menghadiri pelajaran.

"Ayolah, bel baru saja berbunyi."

Ia merangkul bahu Baekhyun akrab dan berjalan memasuki kelas. Suasana begitu riuh dengan Krystal dan Minah yang masih saja beradu mulut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah kukatakan. Apa yang salah memangnya ?"

"Kau mencium Sehun jalang!"

"Lalu? Kau juga ingin disetubuhi Sehun? Kufikir kau lebih jalang dariku."

Sementara itu diujung ruangan Sehun hanya duduk santai dengan kaki diatas meja. Sama sekali tak terlihat tertarik dengan pertengkaran dua _yeoja _ itu, padahal penyebabnya dirinya sendiri. Tak menghiraukan kedua gadis yang begitu sibuk dengan namanya. Chanyeol yang disamping Sehun sibuk dengan ponselnya terpaksa harus menyimpan benda persegi itu.

"Ayolah _bro_, kau terlibat." Chanyeol menyikut bahu Sehun, membuat helaan nafas terdengar dari siswa yang berkulit pucat.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menurunkan kaki dari meja ketika Park Sonsaengmi berjalan memasuki kelas bersama seseorang di belakangnya. Bisik –bisik siswa terdengar dikelas. Kelas seketika hening disaat Park Sonsaengmin menyuruh diam. Guru bersangul dengan _lipstick_ merah tebal dan kacamata bulat itu tampak menakutkan dilihat dari segi mana saja. Dia terkenal _'buldoser'_ disekolahnya.

"Seperti yang kalian tau. Ada siswa baru disini, perkenalkan dirimu!" Sama sekali tak memiliki tata karma dan basa – basi terlebih dahulu.

Siswa yang tadinya menunduk tampak mengangkat kepalanya. Membuat para siswi disana berdecak iri.

_"Kau… sungguh kembali ?"_ Batin Sehun.

"Si wajah boneka." Ujar Chanyeol berdecak melihat siswa itu. Yeah siswa yang disangkanya siswa JHS itu ternyata berada di kelas yang sama dengannya.

Sehun melengah cepat kearah Chanyeol, "Kau mengenalnya ?"

Dengan wajah yang terus mengahadap kedepan, Chanyeol mengiyakan dengan anggukan.

_"What the fuck."_

Chanyeol melengah ketika Sehun mengumpat dengan alasan tak jelas. Kembali, Ia mengedikan bahunya acuh bermaksud tak ikut campur.

"_Anyeonghaseo. Joneun_ Xi Luhan _Imnida._ Aku pindah dari Kyoto Senior High School. Semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik, mohon bantuannya."

Siswa yang diketahui bernama Luhan itu membungkukan tubuhnya memberi hormat pada orang – orang di depannya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi teman sekelasnya.

"Lanjutkan sesi perkenalan pada jam istirahat. Kau, Luhan dapat duduk disamping Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun."

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum tatkala orang yang disebutkan melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

_"Gamsahabnida sonsaeng_."

Pria bermata rusa itu berjalan menuju dua bangku dari belakang. Tak sadar akan mata elang yang terus memperhatikan gerakannya. Bencananya bangku yang akan di dudukinya tepat didepan dua siswa badung. Mengapa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak pinah duduk saja, mereka akan melakukannya jika Sehun tidak mengeluarkan ultimatum bahwa tak ada siswa lain yang boleh duduk di depannya kecuali duo sialan _-menurutnya- _itu.

Akankah sekarang bertambah menjadi trio ?

Luhan duduk dengan pola baris kiri ke kanan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Luhan. Sementara itu tepat dibelakangnya Sehun dan Chanyeol dengan kosong ditengahnya.

"D.O Kyungsoo."

"Luhan."

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Luhan."

Mereka berjabat tangan, Sehun dibelakangnya berdecak dan menendang kaki kursi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. Mengingat kakinya hanya dua, Ia tidak dapat melakukan hal serupa pada si siswa baru. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun diam tak bergeming sementara si siswa baru melengah ke belakang dengan kerinyitan di dahinya. Sementara itu Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan berbeda yang Luhan sendiri tak mengerti dari artinya.

"Mi…_Mian_." Ujar Luhan memutar tubuhnya.

Sehun sedikit menepuk bahu kecil itu dan Luhan kembali melengah padanya, "Kau tidak salah, focus pada pelajaran. Oh Sehun, namaku Oh Sehun. Semoga betah di sekolah ini."

Luhan tersenyum dan membalas jabatan tangan Sehun ketika Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Terimakasih, sambutan yang hangat Oh Sehun-_ssi_."

"Panggil saja Sehun-_ah_."

"Kita baru saling mengenal."

"Sehun, panggil saja seperti itu."

Luhan mengangguk dan memutar tubuhnya. Sejauh ini Ia mempunyai tiga teman.

.

.

Park _ Sonsaengmin_ menerima panggilan ponselnya. Setelah guru itu menutup panggilannya, Ia menyimpan benda persegi itu dan memukul pelan papan tulis di dekatnya, membuat seluruh perhatian siswa terpusat padanya.

"Aku harus keluar, kerjakan latihan di buku. Sudah ada di mejaku pada jam istirahat."

Guru itu berlalu keluar begitu saja. Seluruh siswa disana bersorak.

Oh, Luhan baru tau apa itu XII-1 yang sebenarnya. Mereka menjadi siswa teladan ketika ada guru saja. Lucu sekali. Ia mengedarkan pandangan melihat berbagai suasana yang diciptakan teman sekelasnya. Ada yang membaca, memainkan_ gadget_ dan bahayanya adalah memadu kasih diujung kelas. Luhan melengah ke belakang menatap dua orang siswa yang sedikit tinggi darinya. Sehun tampak diam dan melamun sementara disebelahnya, Luhan tadi yang mengatakan dirinya adalah siswa JHS juga ikut menjadi teman satu kelasnya. Pria itu juga tampak diam dengan ponselnya, kelas apa ini? Aneh sekali.

* * *

**_(*SEHUN*)_**

"Apa dia orang yang sama? Ini sulit dipercaya. Jika dia orang yang sama maka Ia akan mengenaliku." Gumam Sehun. Ia memperhatikan sosok Luhan dari belakang ketika pria itu kembali memutar tubuhnya.

Chanyeol mengerinyit melihat Sehun disebelahnya melamun kembali. Ia menjadi curiga ayah Sehun melakukan sesuatu kepada anaknya. Hari ini jika diperhatikan Sehun banyak melamun.

"_Bro_, kau salah minum pagi ini ?"

Sehun mengalihkan perhatian dari Luhan menuju Chanyeol disampingnya dan berdecak lidah, "Ada apa?"

"Ada apa? Daritadi kau melamun sekarang malah bertanya ada apa?"

"_Ouch, sorry._ Ada masalah kecil pagi tadi."

Chanyeol menaikan alisnya penasaran namun Sehun sama sekali tak berfikir untuk menjelaskan pada sahabatnya itu. Dirinya sendiripun tak tau apa yang membuatnya melamun kali ini.

"Beritau kepada Kris, mundurkan satu jam dari pertemuan biasa." Ujar Sehun berjalan keluar kelas.

Chanyeol yang tersisa hanya mengangguk patuh. Pandangannya beradu dengan Luhan, namun dengan segera pria itu memutusnya. Sehun mengangkat bahu cuek dan bersiul ketika Krystal dan Minah meliriknya, Ia terus berjalan keluar kelas. Dirinya sendiri juga merasa aneh apa yang terjadi dengannya. Apa Luhan orang yang sama dengan masa lalunya, lalu kenapa bocah itu bersikap seolah tak mengenalnya. Ini membingungkan. Kenapa mimpinya tadi malam berubah menjadi nyata ? Luhan kembali dan tidak mengenalnya.

"Ouch, sebaiknya jernihkan fikiranku di perpustakaan."

* * *

**(*LUHAN*)**

"Hei."

Luhan melengah ke belakang ketika merasakan bahunya di tepuk seseorang. Pandangannya beradu dengan sosok tinggi dibelakangnya. Siswa yang mengatakannya adalah murid JHS.

"Kau benar, kau adalah kelas XII. Semoga betah Luhan."

Luhan mengerinyit lalu tersenyum. "Terimakasih… emm"

"Park Chanyeol."

"Terimakasih Chanyeol-_ssi."_

"Kau telah menyelesaikan tugasmu ?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit berbasa – basi.

Luhan menggeleng, menandakan belum selesai dengan tugas matematikanya. "Kerjakan dengan benar."

Ia mengangguk dan berputar arah kedepan. Pagi ini Ia mendapat limat teman baru, itu cukup baik. Yang sekarang difikiran Luhan adalah dengan tatapan siswa bernama Sehun tadi, dan itu aneh sekali. Ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi dan Sehun menatapinya seolah dirinya telah mencuri saja.

"Turunkan pandanganmu _gay_ jalang." Chanyeol berucap kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tampak segera menunduk. Luhan mengerinyitkan dahinya. Samar – samar Luhan melihat Chanyeol berlalu keluar kelas, Ia mengangkat bahunya acuh sama sekali tak mempermasalahkannya.

"Luhan."

"Ya ?"

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol serta Sehun, mereka berbahaya."

"Kenapa ?"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bertukar pandang. Baekhyun menyikut lengan Kyungsoo menyuruh temannya segera melanjutkan kata – katanya.

"Kudengar Sehun adalah kepala _gangster_ Seoul."

Mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o'. Luhan diam membeku, kenapa setiap melangkah Ia harus dihadapi dengan _yakuza_ dan gangster. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Apa yang harus Luhan lakukan, menjauhi Sehun atau bersikap biasa. Mengingat _gangster_ adalah masa buruknya membuat semuanya menjadi rumit.

Ini hari pertamanya dan semuanya berantakan hanya masalah _yakuza_ dan gangster. Luhan memejamkan matanya.

_"Kai hyung, bantu aku."_Harapnya.

.

**_TBC/END ?_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Terimakasih banyak yang telah setia menunggu FF ini, aku bahkan hampir lupa astagaa, jangan lupa sematkan kritik dan sarannya._**

**_Thank you so much for: _**

_Uchiharuno Rozu| II | mufidz | | | xiaolu odult | .96 (rada-rada gua tau ini siapa) | Fuji jump910. _

**_Huhuhu, dan para black readers lainnya. Cepatlah kalian bertobat, sebelum kalian ikutan keling macem jongen *dilempar-jumroh._**


End file.
